Telephones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. However, these devices often require the user to provide multiple inputs and preferences for each of the communications before the communications can take place. Such preferences may include the individuals involved in the communication, a contact identifier for the individuals in the communication, amongst a variety of other preferences. Moreover, when busy performing other tasks, it is often obtrusive to hold a telephone, computer, or tablet to make the communication, and takes focus away from the current task.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.